citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzu Aihara
|Japanese = 藍原 柚子 |Romanized = Aihara Yuzu |Aliases = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Birthday = August 8th |Hair Color = Brown (natural) Blonde (former) Black (current) |Eye Color = Green |Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student |School = Aihara Academy |Class = 1-A (former) |Relatives = Mei Aihara (Stepsister/ Girlfriend) Mother Father (Deceased) Shō Aihara (Stepfather) Mei's Grandfather |Manga = Chapter 1 |Voice Jap = Ayana Taketatsu (Volume 3 PV, Drama CD) }} is one of the main characters in the manga Citrus. She has a younger stepsister, Mei Aihara who moved into her house after her mother married Mei's father. Appearance Yuzu is a teenage girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Apparently, she doesn't have a big chest. It has been hinted that her hair color is not natural. Personality Yuzu is a self-proclaimed gyaru. She is a daring, outspoken, and often shameless girl who enjoys dressing up, wearing make up and customizing her school uniform, which clash with her school's rules, often leading into problems with the Student Council. Despite her attitude, with hard work, she is shown to be able to get good grades in tests. Despite Yuzu acting like a child at times, she does her best to make the people she cares about happy. She is introverted. Plot During Yuzu's first day at her new school, she attracts the attention of the other students for blantently breaking several school without knowing. This includes her dyed hair, red tie, make up, and having a cell phone. Despite the other students shock, Yuzu manages to come off friendly until meeting Mei, the Student Council President, who demands that Yuzu turns in her cell phone. Although Yuzu tries to hold her against Mei, she is ultimately seduced into giving up her phone, causing her to feel resentment towards the cold hearted Mei. Relationships ;Mei Aihara :Yuzu and Mei became stepsisters when Yuzu's mother married Mei's father. Yuzu is a few months older than Mei. At first, Yuzu dislikes Mei, due to her aloof and manipulative attitude. However, she grows to love her, and tries her best to make Mei happy. ;Mother :Yuzu has a good relationship with her mother. ;Harumi Taniguchi :Yuzu and Harumi quickly befriended each other, due to their similar personalities and interests. Harumi always encourages and cheers Yuzu when she's down, and Yuzu enjoys talking and hanging out with Harumi. ;Matsuri Mizusawa :Yuzu and Matsuri first met when they were younger. When Yuzu saw Matsuri moving in her neighbourhood, she called out to her and that's where their close friendship began.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, page 14 Yuzu sees Matsuri as a little sister, and similarly Matsuri sees Yuzu as her older sister. She cares for her deeply and tends to be concerned about her a lot. After a few years of not seeing each other due to Yuzu moving again, Matsuri got involved with dirty business online, which concerns Yuzu. They currently have a normal friendship with each other, but Matsuri likes to tease Yuzu, much to the latter's discomfort. ;Himeko Momokino :Himeko is Mei's childhood friend, who becomes jealous of Mei when Yuzu shows up and became Yuzu's rival over Mei's love, although they develop a more friendly friendship later on. Still, Himeko is annoyed by Yuzu's personality and disregard for the school's rules. ;Shō Aihara :Shō is Mei's father, and Yuzu's stepfather. Yuzu is quick to accept Sho as her new father upon meeting him and developes a strong positive relationship with him. Seeing that his relationship with Mei has become strained due to his change in personality, Yuzu decides help them make up with each other. ;Sara Tachibana :Yuzu first met Sara when both lost a train they had to get during a school trip. Fortunately, they were both going to the same place, so they took the train together, which Sara attributes to her "luck".Citrus Manga Chapter 13, page 26 They get along well, but Yuzu considers Sara "intense". Yuzu sees Sara's determination to go after her crush as an inspiration to go after her own crush, not knowing they both have a crush on Mei.Citrus Manga Chapter 14, pages 22-24 When she finds out Sara is dating Mei, she decides she has to do something about it.Citrus Manga Chapter 15, pages 27-34 Upon meeting Sara where she and Mei had gone, Sara asks Yuzu if she is willing to to what it takes to make things right between the two of them, going so far as to support Yuzu in her attempt to reconcile with her sister at the expense of her own happiness, claiming that she is not the one Mei's waiting for. ;Nina Tachibana :She is the sister is Sara Tachibana. She wanted to stop Yuzu from going to stop Mei and Sara's date. ;Yuzu's Fan :It's unknown exactly how Yuzu feels about her fan, but her fan looks up to her, going so far as to dye her hair like Yuzu's. Quotes * (To Mei) "If I want to do something, then I will!" Citrus Manga Chapter 8, Page 21 * (To herself) "Sara looks so happy... She's radiant.... In comparison, I... I'm lying to myself about my feelings. Searching constantly for Mei's figure. If I don't put my heart in my words... In my feelings for her!" Trivia * is the name of a citric fruit, which is possibly the reason why the name of the manga is Citrus. * means "indigo field". * "柚子" can be also be read as "Yuzuko", but it was confirmed by Saburo Uta on her twitter that the correct reading of her name is "Yuzu".Saburo Uta's twitter It is also confirmed in Volume 1's character list. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy